Shukichi Haneda
Shukichi Haneda (羽田 秀�� ''Haneda Shūkichi}'' is a professional shogi player, as well as the former boyfriend of Yumi Miyamoto in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan.he is also the middle brother of the Akai Family making him the sibling of Shuichi Akai and Masumi Sera. Background Not much is known about Shukichi Haneda's past and background before he met Yumi, except that they met for the first time on a train where he overslept, resting his head on Yumi's shoulder, and Yumi waited for him even though she had to miss her stop. He also lived a rather wealthy life. It's also unknown when Haneda started his career as a professional shogi player, but he had already attained the prestigious Meijin title back when he was still dating Yumi, without the latter knowing. It appears that Haneda has some connection to both Shuichi Akai (Subaru Okiya) and the little girl Masumi Sera is hiding, since they both keep track of his matches, thereby hinting that Shukichi may be the middle brother of the Akai family. Also in Chapter 928, Sera and Yumi describe their brother and boyfriend respectively very similarly giving a further hint that Haneda might be the middle brother of the Akai family. Haneda's main objective is to prove himself worthy as Yumi's boyfriend by secretly winning all seven shogi titles, despite having technically been dumped by her. He was widely known by the name of Taiko Meijin (太閤名人 Taikō Meijin) in the world of shogi even before he finally achieved all seven titles in his most recent Shogi match, due to his unique skill. Haneda currently lives in an apartment at Chateau Beika Condo (シャトー米花マンション Shatō Beika Manshon), the same place as when he was still going out with Yumi. Personality Haneda has a very cheerful personality, which Yumi (to her annoyance) perceived as immature. In front of Yumi and other characters, he rarely suppresses his emotions, which can range from overly joyful when meeting his ex-girlfriend, to hilariously disapproving when the latter announces that their relationship was over. Despite this, Haneda does show a calmer and more serious side during some situations, most notably when he is making his deductions or when he appears in front of the media. On the other hand, Haneda is quite confident and proud of his excellent memory, as seen when he proclaims himself the best memorizer in the world. From his goal of achieving all seven shogi titles to win Yumi's admiration, he also shows himself as a person with great patience and determination. Appearance Shukichi Haneda is perhaps the most characterized by his hair, which sticks up in the back like a bed head. He is often shown wearing glasses, usually except when he is playing shogi or is being interviewed as a professional shogi player. Abilitites and Skills 'Shogi' Shukichi Haneda has won numerous shogi matches and earned himself the title Meijin, which, along with Ryu-oh, is the most prestigious title in the professional shogi titleholder system. As of File 902, he has attained all seven titles. 'Deductive abilities' As a professional shogi player, Shukichi Haneda is very intelligent. He was shown to be able to participate in solving a murder case next to his house, where he effectively figured out the trick behind the victim's suicide note, as well as the culprit's identity. 'Memorization' Haneda is extremely skillful at memorizing, as shown when he managed to remember the code written on Sakurako's paper despite having only seen it for a very short amount of time. He also claims to be the best in this field. Appellations Friends & relatives= |-|Law enforcement= Plot overview 'Missing Classmate Case (Manga: 506; Anime: 427)' Shukichi was first mentioned by Yumi to the Detective Boys when the children were looking for a missing schoolgirl. She described him as someone with a good-looking face but childish personality. She also mentioned having "dumped him in a bad way". 'Yumi's Love Story (Manga: 847-849; Anime: 731-732)' Yumi recalls her moment with Shukichi before they broke up. When she proposed that they should end their relationship as she would become a police officer, Shukichi handed her an envelope and told her not to open until he "collect all seven", referring to the shogi titles. However, he hasn't contacted her ever since then, so she officially broke up with him. When a murder takes place at his neighboring apartment, Shukichi becomes one of the prime suspects as he knows the code to acquire the spare key. That is when he finally meets his ex-girlfriend again after all those years. He cheerfully introduces to everyone about their relationship, only to be denied by Yumi. As the investigation progresses, Shukichi perceives the true nature of the victim's suicide note, calling it "a well prepared move", which turns out to be an important clue. Later, when asked about his own alibi, Shukichi refuses to answer, much to Yumi's annoyance. However, he mentally tells her not to be worried, while confidently looking at Conan, who's already figured out the truth about the case. Conan, with Shukichi's helps, points out that the culprit is the victim's husband. Shukichi explains that the suicide note was actually written four years ago, on an airplane that almost crashed; the culprit used it to fake her death as a suicide. He also reveals that he has suspected the husband since he saw the note, and his theory was confirmed when he overheard his conversation with his son. At the end of the case, it is revealed that Shukichi is in fact the famous shogi player called "Taiko Meijin", and was having a match when the crime occured. He kept quiet about it so Yumi couldn't find out about his occupation. It's also revealed that the reason he's so determined in winning all seven shogi titles is because when the two were still dating, Yumi used to express her admiration for a sumo champion who had won six tournaments in a row. 'Shogi Tournament (Manga: 899-902, Anime: 785-786)' Shukichi won important matches to help him win his 4th, 5th and 6th titles. Before he begins his title match to become only the 2nd Nanakanou (Shogi player with all 7 titles) in history, he receives a letter. He opens the letter only to find out that Yumi was kidnapped and is trapped in a well. The letter contains clues pertaining to the whereabouts of Yumi. He arrives at the location but cannot find the well. Upon the arrival, he bumps into Conan and the Detective Boys who immediately ask the real purpose of Shukichi. The match is postponed as Shukichi attempts to win both the battle of Shogi and love. 'A Killer in Ramen Ogura (Manga: 928-930, Anime: 827-828)' Shukichi and Masumi's second-older brother's favorite phrase is the same: I'm skillful at memorizing such things. I'm the best in Japan... No, maybe even the best in the world. Shukichi said the phrase in Episode 731. Sera calls her brother at the same time Yumi calls Shukichi. However, Sera's brother tells her he's talking to someone important and hangs. It turns out Shukichi knows some important facts about the case culprit and became helpful to Yumi and the investigation. Relationships analysis 'Yumi Miyamoto' Shukichi Haneda and Yumi Miyamoto first met when the latter was still in college, and had begun dating since then until Yumi eventually broke up with him. Despite this, it appears they still have feelings for each other. Haneda doesn't seem to care about the break-up and still thinks of her as his girlfriend, as if nothing has happened. Yumi, on the other hand, clearly shows her concern when she hears that someone from the condo he's living in is dead, and when he refuses to provide his alibi. The fact that they still call the other by their pet names further hints at this. They even exchanged a kiss before he continued his Shogi match to win the seventh title. So far, Yumi still hasn't found out that Haneda is actually a famous shogi player (mostly due to her lack of interest to conduct closer inquiries on that part, and an apparent personal desinterest in shogi). Masumi Sera Masumi Sera is Shukichi's younger sister. Shukichi was 10-11 years old when Masumi was born, and he was, unlike Shuichi, close during her childhood until she was seven and finally introduced to their older brother. Despite the ten year age separation between Masumi Sera and her moving abroad, nevertheless she and Shukichi kept in contact by phone. Masumi Sera frequently calls him to ask about case solutions.8 Shukichi appears to have avoided telling Masumi anything about his Shogi skills or what he has been up to. She has no idea where he is living.8 Shuichi Akai Shuichi Akai is Shukichi's older brother. He keeps track of Shukichi's shogi matches. During a reunion ten years ago Shukichi shows concern over his brother's choice of path in life. Mary Sera Mary Sera is Shukichi's mother. She is shown keeping track of Shukichi Haneda's shogi matches. She smiled when he became the seven-crowned king. 'Conan Edogawa' Shukichi seems to have noticed Conan's intelligence and trusted his deductions the first time they met. Name origin His full name Shukichi Haneda (羽田 秀��) and the in-story nickname Taiko (太閤) are both references to Toyotomi Hideyoshi (豊臣 秀吉), who was later renamed Hashiba Hideyoshi (羽柴 秀吉). Additionally, Haneda's "Hane" (羽) also comes from Yoshiharu Habu (羽生 善治), a real-life professional shogi player who has won all seven titles. Quotes Trivia *Haneda is right-handed. Gallery See also *Shukichi Haneda Appearances *Yumi Miyamoto *Characters *Akai family *Meijin References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Characters